In vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft, large amounts of power are applied at the start and end of flight to enable the aircraft to take off and land in a short distance. In an electric VTOL aircraft, a battery or battery system must sustain the aircraft for the entirety of flight as well as supply surges of power during take-off and landing. A high energy density battery may be used to provide a cost-effective and weight-effective solution to powering an aircraft. A high energy density battery may not be capable of supplying the power needed for vertical take-off or landing without sustaining damage to the battery. Towards the end of flight, a typical high energy density battery may output too low of a voltage for a vertical landing.